The output of a gas generator during actuation changes depending on the external ambient temperature during the actuation. Accordingly, stabilizing the generated output within the desirable range in the actuation period of time of the gas generator is an important task for gas generators for airbag apparatuses which are safety devices.
In JP-A No. H08-175312, an attempt is made to eliminate output fluctuations of a gas generator by providing a buffer chamber for absorbing pressure fluctuations occurring in a combustion chamber in the course of combustion inside the gas generator.
In JP-B No. 2989788 (JP-A No. H10-181516), the output of a gas generator is stabilized by associating the gas generation amount with the opening area of the gas discharge port of the gas generator.
JP-B No. 3476771 (JP-A No. 2001-226188) and JP-B No. 4498927 (WO-A No. 2004/048296) disclose inventions in which the generated pressure is stabilized by maintaining a constant amount of generated gas when a molded article of a gas generating composition is burned by optimizing the shape of the molded article of the gas generating composition.